Orson and the troublemakers bully Sailor Moon and Mercury during Toy Story 2/Doomed
Cast * Orson * Shredder * Cobra Commander * Rita Repulsa * Evil Lilly Crumpington * Alpha 5 * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury * Lilly Crumpington * MrEmperorCJ * Tails * Ms. Pac-Man * Amy Rose * Sakura * Naruto * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Jet the Hawk * Bing Bong Transcript *and his friends throw Pepsi soda cans at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, making them angry and annoyed. *Sailor Moon: Um, we would be nice if you and your friends won't stop throwing things at us! *begins shooting spitballs at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury with straws, making them more angry and annoyed! *Sailor Mercury: Listen to us Orson, if you and your friends don't stop bullying us, we will beat you and your friends up! *Repulsa throws popcorn kernels, banana peels and apple cores at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury *Crust from Super Mario Logan begins to play in the background as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury become extremely furious. *Sailor Moon: THE TRAINS OF PAIN ARE COMING ORSON!!! *Moon and Sailor Mercury began to beat up Orson, Evil Lilly, Rita Repulsa, Shredder and Cobra Commander. *SFX: BAM! POW! CUCKOO! SLAM! BONK! CRASH! HONK! WHAM! PLOP! KA-BOOM! *(Cut to: Pac-Man, CJ, Alpha 5, Naruto and Raphael in the black background surrounded by flames) *Alpha 5: Rita Repulsa! *Pac-Man: Orson! *Naruto: Cobra Commander! *CJ: Evil Lilly! *Raphael: Shredder! *Pac-Man: You guys get over here right this instant! You are in a heap of trouble! *(At home) *Ms. Pac-Man: How dare you bully Sailor Moon and Mercury while watching Toy Story 2 at the GoAnimate City Theater! That really is it! *Tails: You are grounded for 20 weeks. *Sonic: I agree with Tails. *Lilly Crumpington: yeah! it means you are grounded for 20 weeks. *Pac-Man: This means you guys won't get anything made by Marvel, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, FUNimation, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Sony Pictures, Blue Sky Studios, Thunderbean, MTV, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, FremantleMedia, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Ellipse Animation, New World Pictures, Roger Corman, American International Pictures, Indian Paintbrush, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, Ed Boon, Bungie, 343 Industries, Uwe Boll, Big Idea Productions, BET Networks, Lorimar Productions, Mondo Media, Michael Bay, Jay Ward, Hasbro, Jerry Bruckheimer, New Line Cinema, Hanna Barbera, Avi Arad, Point Grey Pictures, Video Brinquedo, Laika, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, Wes Anderson, Noah Z. Jones, Joe Murray, Craig McCracken, NetherRealm Studios, DC Comics, TV Land, Boomerang, DreamWorks Animation, Epic Games, RTL Group, Constatin Media AG or any companies you 5 Like. *Alpha 5: And you guys will lose privileges to see movies like Teen Titans Go to the Movies, Mission Impossible: Fallout, The Meg, Venom, Smallfoot, Aquaman, and especially the new Bumblebee movie when these movies come out, Why? Because They Are Made By Your Favorite Companies. Now someone is going to beat you five up. Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint. It's 2 autobots, one is yellow and one is blue and red. Another guy is a green hawk. And Pink Elephant Dog ears and a squirrel tail who wears a hat. *Shredder: Is it Optimus Prime? *Orson: Is it Bumblebee? *Cobra Commander: Is it Jet the Hawk? *Evil Lilly Crumpington: Is it Bing Bong? *Tails: That's right! That's the 4 guys to beat you up! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Transformers Category:Series based on G.I. Joe Category:Series based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Series based on Naruto Category:Shredder gets grounded Category:Short Videos Category:Lilly Crumpington gets ungrounded days Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Bing Bong gets ungrounded Category:X Bullies Somebody During Some Films